


Edge

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Community: kink_bingo, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nny's a creative kind of guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo - knifeplay square. Todd is seventeen in this one.

Nny didn't really like touching people. Todd knew that, and he didn't really like to push, not when some part of him still saw the Scary Neighbor Man every time he looked at his boyfriend. The fact that Nny didn't seem to have aged a day in the last decade or so probably had something to do with it.

_'Huh? Oh, that. Yeah, I think that happened the first time I blew a hole in my head. Did I show you the band-aid? I think I've still got it around here somewhere....'_

Right. So no touching if Nny could help it. And Nny wasn't really the 'walk in the park' or 'hang out at clubs' kind of boyfriend anyway. He was more the sort of guy who left creepy paintings in your bedroom while you were sleeping, who let you make the popcorn if he got to pick the Z-rate monster movie, who put a brain-sucking alien into a coma once before figuring out that the mothership was there for your dad, not you.

_'That guy? He's upstairs. But you might want to lay off the probes; seems like the only mail he gets these days comes in brown paper packages. Eww.'_

Still. Sometimes Todd just got...lonely. Touch-hungry. Something.

Nny wasn't home when he let himself in, but the house was quiet, so that was good. And since Johnny wasn't there, Todd went ahead and sat down on the _other_ side of the couch, the spot that always smelled faintly of Nny and metal and something sweet. All the sugar from those Brainfreezies, probably. Todd absolutely refused to put a more morbid spin on it.

Putting his feet up on the scarred coffee table, he breathed in slow, breathed in Nny, and closed his eyes, letting his hand wander off his stomach to the button of his fly. Stupid idea, yeah. Nny could be out making a quick Skettio run, or he could come back with God-knows-what kicking and screaming from the trunk of his car. Todd didn't really want to be here for the latter or get caught with his hand down his pants if it was the former. Just.

The cushions cradling him smelled like Johnny as he slumped down further, bent his knees and got his hand into his boxers. He didn't know when everything had changed--maybe when he'd gotten out of one asylum and realized that nobody ever _really_ got out, when Johnny for all his craziness started looking like the sanest person he knew. Maybe that one night--that one fucking night--when Nny climbed through his window for the thousandth time looking for Bactine, wild-eyed, a black, spiky shadow still rattled and shaky with violence, knife forgotten in his hand. He'd ruffled Todd's hair in passing, stalking down the dark hall without a backwards glance, and left Todd frozen and confused and ridiculously hard.

Blood in his hair from Johnny's hand. The silver streaks the knife painted in the air burned into his memory.

Breathing out shakily as he took himself in hand, he replayed the moment again: that brief instant of touch, the knife so close to his face he could all but smell it.

He nearly cut his own head off when something cold tapped the side of his face, flat and hard.

Eyes jerking wide, Todd stared up in mounting horror at the man standing over him, narrow-eyed and frowning, at the incredibly long knife held loose and comfortable in Johnny's hand. Oh, God. Nny was back already, and...and this would be a really bad time to find out that they weren't on the same page at all, that the reason Johnny wasn't keen on touching him was because Johnny didn't realize they were even going out.

"Uh," he stammered frantically, "Nny--"

"Squee," Johnny interrupted, suspiciously calm. "Did you realize you're sitting in my spot?"

"Um. Yes?"

"Hn," Nny said. "Thought so." He didn't seem to notice that he hadn't lowered the knife yet, and it was...moving, the smooth, cool flat of it rubbing against Todd's cheek, angled just minutely so that the blunt, not the sharp edge, was closer to his face. He should probably just ignore it. Nny had never hurt him, never.

His dick wasn't listening to him at all, and he had to tighten his hand fast, pinching hard at the base, before he came right there in his pants and embarrassed himself completely.

Nny's brows arched so quickly it ought to have been comical, but all Todd could do was grimace in apology and try desperately to stay still when all he really wanted was to move. He wasn't sure he could even make it into another room, much less across the lawn and into his own house, and Nny was never, ever going to let him run around unsupervised again.

Wary eyes cleared all at once, and Johnny blinked, uncertainty smoothing from his face. "Oh. Okay, we'll do that."

 _Do what?_ Todd wanted to ask, but then Nny was shoving one of his legs out of the way, sitting down on the coffee table between his feet. He didn't...he couldn't mean to--

"And _don't_ fucking move," Nny snapped, glaring at him warningly as he stared cross-eyed at the knife pointed just inches from his nose. "Got that, Squee?"

"Y-yeah," he agreed, _way_ beyond reminding Nny that his name was Todd. People had heard Johnny call him 'Squee' so often it'd become a _catchphrase,_ and it didn't even make him famous, because most people didn't even know who he was.

"Hn." Johnny sat back a moment, tapping the flat of the knife against his own knee, then quirked a strange, disconnected grin. "This is going to suck if you can't borrow my pants."

"Wha...?"

He shivered as he felt the cold brush of the blade against his shin, Nny sliding the knife into the leg of his jeans and ripping up without warning. He didn't make a tease of it, just angled the blade and drew his hand back and up with business-like competence, parting the thick denim of Todd's pants with a zippering rip. Not daring to move, Todd let him, answering a strangely polite tap against his kneecap by angling his leg out straight, giving Johnny more room to work.

There went one leg, all the way up to the top of his thigh. The other followed quick, and Todd was sort of glad he hadn't worn a belt today, because Nny was giving him a 'dare-you' grin that got more intent with every rip. At least he'd already gotten his pants unzipped, and oh, _God._

Still cold, still carefully and expertly angled, the knife blade slid in from the long tears in his leg, slid under the denim of his jeans and the soft cotton of his boxers and wormed its way in further. He expected to feel the point slice any moment into his cock, his balls, to catch in the skin of his belly and tear him open, and he couldn't even uncramp his lungs enough to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw the edge poke out from his open zipper. It just about lifted him off the couch when Johnny made that cut, but he braced himself, worked _with_ the man, his fist curled all the while around his achingly hard cock.

Another cut just like the last, and he was slouching in a shredded mess of his clothes, his thin black tee rucked up over his stomach and a crazy guy with a knife grinning at him from between his legs. He was going to come _so fucking hard._

"Move it," Nny said out of the blue, and Todd just stared at him, stupid and dazed, until the man tapped his clutching fingers with the knife. "Come on."

He didn't exactly know what to do with that hand once he let go of his cock, so he wrapped it like the other around the edge of the cushion under him, knuckles going white. For a long moment Johnny just looked at him, sort of thoughtful and wary at the same time, and Todd held his breath, waiting for Nny to either freak out or decide to deal. Johnny _really_ didn't like touching. But once you got him started, there was always the possibility he'd like it enough that he never wanted to get tired of it, never wanted it to change in any way, and that just opened up a whole new world of wrong.

 _'Look, Nny, I'll buy you a camera,'_ he'd said after a particularly nice Christmas hug, and Nny had laughed and let him go. Let him go.

"Huh," Nny said after a long, silent moment. "Not as weird as I expected."

"It's my dad who's got the alien implants," Todd groaned, rolling his eyes, "not me."

"It could run in the family," Nny countered, eyeing him suspiciously for a moment. "Does it?"

"Nny!"

"What? I'm just _asking._ Jeez."

Todd whimpered, whimpered again when Nny fiddled with the knife for a moment and shot him a troubled look. "Nny, I swear if you ask me if I'm sure, I'm going to sit up and kiss you."

His breath went absolutely still in his chest as the blunt edge of the blade settled at the base of his cock, pressing in tight and warning. He just about forgot he had lungs at all.

"Wouldn't suggest it," Nny said without any particular emphasis, and it was the utter nonchalance, the almost dreamy softness of his voice that made the short hairs on Todd's arms and the back of his neck stand on end. Okay, yeah, no touching...only the knife wasn't pressing nearly so hard now, and it was moving, gliding up the stiff line of his shaft as his hips rocked up to meet it.

He wasn't going to second-guess himself about why he liked this. It didn't have anything to do with whose blood might be caked into the handle of the knife or what the man holding it was capable of. It was just Nny, and even though the man scared the shit out of him sometimes, he was also the only person who'd ever made him feel safe.

"Nny," he gasped, hands clenching and releasing on the edge of the couch, heels planted hard on either side of Johnny's hips and trying not to push the table right out from under the man. "Oh, fuck, Nny, I'm going to--"

"No particular bodily fluid hang-ups," Nny informed him with a smirk, and that was it, he was choking on a howl of laughter even as he seized and jerked, the entire flat of the blade pushing his cock right up flush against his body as he came all over his chest and stomach.

"Oh, my... _God,"_ he panted when he was able, legs sprawled limply, one foot on the table and one on the floor. "That was...."

"Vicarious?"

"Shut up, asshole," Todd said with a snort. "That was fantastic. You were brilliant. I need a cigarette."

"Not for another year," Nny informed him, sitting back and setting the knife aside. Todd thought he looked pleased.

"Mm." He poked at the mess on his own chest, looked up at Johnny hopefully. "Can we do that again?"

Nny groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "Oh, fuck," he said, peering up through his fingers in consternation. "You _are_ an alien."

At least it made Johnny laugh when he shrugged, saying, "Hey, aren't we all?"


End file.
